ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Dimension 3)
In this reality, Ben Tennyson used the Omnitrix for evil, not good. Biography Ben as a young child was quite the outcast and never fit in. Unlike Prime Ben, this Ben was smarter, a bit more kinder, however never had any real friends. He was bullied a lot and eventually when he found the Omnitrix it helped to shape his horrible future to come. His cousin Gwen was the most cruel out of everybody and treated him the worst. Then he found the Omnitrix on his summer vacation with his grandpa and Gwen. He used it to finally get his revenge on those who treated him wrong. However he wanted to take it for a real spin and became a criminal. Although Ben kept the fact he had the Omnitrix a secret from his grandpa and cousin. As of course they would not understand his desires and why he feels the need to steal and destroy. Later down the road during the summer vacation, Ben met Kevin Levin. After he saved Kevin from some bullies who were trying to exploit him and his powers for their own gain. Kevin showed Ben his powers first hand and Ben showed Kevin his powers as well. Kevin is thrilled and ecstatic to learn that Ben is all those monsters that have been knocking over all those banks. So then they decide to team up and go on a city wide loot and plunder spree. In time however and because of Ben's arrogance, he is eventually figured out by the authorities as well as his grandpa. So he and Kevin go on the run and stay together stealing and doing what ever it is they want. Max even has to go as far as get a Plumber unit after Ben and Kevin. Ben finally learns the secret of his watch and that these creatures are aliens. Which impresses Ben, but also infuriates him as Max seemed to know this all along. Kevin gets caught in the crossfire and Ben vows to come for Kevin in due time. However Vilgax intervenes and he plans to take the Omnitrix and kill Ben. Through a lengthy battle, Vilgax concedes and asks Ben to come with him to be his apprentice. Ben can conquer planets and learn how to fully use and control the Omnitrix. Ben likes the sound of that and so he decides to go with Vilgax and becomes his apprentice. Max tries to stop Ben but he tosses Max aside and goes with Vilgax the Conqueror up into space. There, Ben learns the secrets of the Omnitrix and the universe. Vilgax even takes Ben to his first planet that he can conquer in Vilgax's name. It is Galvan Prime, home to Azmuth, the one who created the Omnitrix in the first place. Ben leads his armies and one by one the planet falls to Ben and Ben loved every minute of it. The planet is secure and so they move onto the next one and the next one, conquering world after world. Over the next few years or so Ben wishes to turn his attention towards Earth, but Vilgax denies Ben such a request. As Vilgax sees the world as his own and plans to conquer it in due time. This infuriates Ben who suddenly lashes out at Vilgax and attacks him. Ben decrees that Earth belongs to him and no one else and so Ben kills Vilgax. Vilgax on the other hand actually seems proud of Ben and sees him as the son he always wanted. Now then the next few years go on with Ben conquering worlds and destroying those who refuse to bow before him. As ever since Ben came into power, he made a contingency to keep all of his worlds obedient. He plants a fusion bomb at the core of each planet and if they show any sign of disobedience, he blows it up. However after five years in space, Ben finally returns to Earth and has come for it. He lands on Earth and proudly decrees himself as ruler of this planet. He commands all to bow before him or they will all perish before him. The military of the Earth have no plans of surrendering to Ben at all and they all fight back. However Ben's forces are vast and superior to the military and trash everything. The military are forced to retreat and Earth begins to fall very easily, but there is one thing left. Ben orders for his servants to bring him his cousin Gwen Tennyson, as he plans to execute her. She is brought before him and pleas for her life and tries to prove she is not what she use to be. That doesn't mean anything to Ben, as he plans to punish her for what she did and anyone else who wronged him. With a single laser blast he ends her life, silencing her screams of fear and pain. Now then the planet has fallen, soon all the nations of the Earth surrender to him and Ben gets his old friend Kevin out of jail. He has to apologize to Kevin for taking so long but came back just as he promised. Kevin gets inducted to Ben's forces and Kevin becomes his second in command. He even has Kevin lead his forces to the Andromeda Galaxy to conquer those worlds and bring back alien DNA for his Omnitrix. Then of course over the years a resistance formed in order to defeat Ben and his forces. Unfortunately they haven't even come close to stopping Ben or even killing him. In fact on Galvan, Azmuth sends his assistant Albedo to try and take out Ben by giving him an Omnitrix copy. However the device syncs with Ben's across time and space and the default DNA setting is human. Which means Albedo is forced to look like Ben until the real one is destroyed. He came to Earth with the only intention of freeing his people and killing Ben. However he failed his mission and as a result Galvan was destroyed and Albedo's punishment was not death, but to live the rest of his days in Ben's body. Which Ben then proves to the galaxy to never ever cross the Overlord Ben Tennyson. Due to an accident however that was unintentionally created by Dr. Psychobos, Nega Ben met his prime universe counterpart. He was so disgusted at the fact that Ben used the Omnitrix for good instead of using it as a tool for galactic conquest. Ben felt the same way about his evil twin which he dubbed "Nega" Ben Tennyson which he liked. Ben was captured by Nega Ben and then trapped Ben in his universe where all of Bellwood was trying to kill the good Ben. Eventually though the good Ben met the Max Tennyson, Albedo, and Rook Blonko of that world and they united to stop the evil Ben. Nega Ben made his presence known to the people of Bellwood and made it look like the good Ben had turned on his city and the world. Nega Ben made it his mission to destroy the Plumber facility under Max Tennyson's store first and he even thought that Max and Rook of that world were killed. Nega Ben proudly declared himself ruler of the Earth, but his good counterpart escaped that universe and made it back to his. The good Ben rallied what was left of the Plumbers and his friends to take on Nega Ben and his forces who all began to fall. Dr. Psychobos even betrayed Nega Ben by fleeing like a coward so then Nega Ben gave up as well. His Omnitrix was removed and taken back to his universe, while Nega Ben became a prisoner in the prime universe. Although after many months trapped in his prison, Nega Ben came up with a plan to finally escape. He bargained with the Forever Knights to undo Dr. Chadwick's mutation by Dr. Jekyll's serum. Sir Morton and his group of Forever Knights broke in and distracted Ben and Rook long enough for Nega Ben to escape. Ben and Rook tracked them down and a fight ensued with Rook and Ben being separated from each other. Ben was taken captive and Nega Ben betrayed the Forever Knights and teleported to a nest of Vulpimancers on another planet. Nega Ben's only intent was to take Ben's Omnitrix and return home which accomplishes one aspect by slicing off Ben's hand. Nega Ben then continued to torture his good counterpart for a while before he intended to finally kill him. He doesn't get the chance however because Rook came to Ben's rescue and took Ben away to get help. So then Nega Ben had a little fun by attacking Bellwood with the Omnitrix, which was something he missed about having his powers. Ben fully healed again and along with Rook came to stop him and can see that Nega Ben changed. His human form was fully healed and he had his natural skin color, blue eyes, and brunette hair. Ben soon told Nega Ben that the only way to stop his evil twin was something he never tried to lower himself to. Ben intended to kill his evil twin which is something Rook could not believe. Nega Ben soon started laughing and scolding Ben because he heard a similar story while he was in prison. Kevin Levin mutated into a monster and went insane so Ben tried to kill Kevin. That was something that Nega Ben scolded his good twin about because he and Kevin from his world are like brothers. Then Ben got even angrier and attacked Nega Ben with Rook's Proto-Tool, but Nega Ben changed into Chromastone and used its energies to power his new miniaturized warp field generator. Nega Ben then finally escaped this universe and back to his with Ben's Omnitrix. Nega Ben had reclaimed control of Bellwood easily with thanks to his friend Kevin. Max, Rook, and Albedo of their world were taken captive and put in cryo-freeze. Nega Ben patiently awaited for his good counterpart to try and find a way to cross over into Dimension 3. He finally did thanks to Professor Hokestar's Mr. Smoothy and Nega Ben wasted no time in trying to kill his good counterpart once and for all. Nega Kevin attempted to kill Ben for his master, but in the battle, he and Rook confronted one another. Soon Ben and Nega Ben confronted each other, but Ben proved worthier than his evil twin. Ben brought a fail safe device with him to disable his own Omnitrix. Nega Ben was forced to remove it, which allowed Ben to reclaim it. He transformed into Rath and defeated his evil twin yet again. Nega Ben and Nega Kevin were soon arrested, but before Ben and Rook left, Nega Ben attempted one last chance at revenge. He failed though and was cast into the void between the dimensions presumably to his demise. Nega Ben returns again and with a new ally Mad Ben, they kidnap Ben in order to turn him into a raving lunatic. He puts the Magistrata under his control thanks to Proctor Servantis's mental powers. She has the Rooters reinstated, so that they can destroy Ben for him and Mad Ben. Their plan though tracks the unwanted attention of Ben's clone Riley Twist however. Their plan is found out by him, but they use Riley's evil brother Facs to kill him for them. Their plan goes swimmingly for a while, but soon mistrust begins to grow between Mad Ben and Nega Ben. Their plan is foiled when Ben manages to come to his senses finally and agrees to bring down the Rooters, Mad Ben, and Nega Ben once and for all. Their plan is indeed finally foiled and their sentence is to spend the rest of their days in the Null Void. However as of now, Nega Ben's and Mad Ben's partnership is over and they were last seen being chased by a Way Bad. However Nega Ben swore vengeance against Ben and he is a man of his word. Appearance Nega Ben wears a blue dress shirt, black jeans, blue colored Converse, and has a soul patch, with a black streak in his hair. His skin and eyes are the way they are because when his and Albedo's Omnitrixes merged, the feedback caused Ben to mutate instead of Albedo. His new grotesque appearance has driven Ben mad, but he seems to like it because he believe it makes him look eviler than ever before. Personality Ben is a very sadistic, cruel, and all around evil person who enjoys the suffering of others. He isn't arrogant like the prime universe counterpart, but he does at times have fits of rage. Part of his regime is that he has fusion bombs planted at the center of each world he has conquered. Many a times he has destroyed a planet just because he was angry or because he was bored and wanted some entertainment. Although when it comes to his close friends like Kevin Levin, he is kinder and a bit more gentler towards them. He is also known to show actual sympathy to other outsiders or people who just never fit in like he did. Which some people, like Kevin believe to be Ben's one and only real weakness. Appearances *Seeing Double! *Vengeance of Nega Ben! *Vengeance of Nega Ben II *Vengeance of Nega Ben III *The Return! Part 1 *The Return! Part 2 *The Return! Part 3 *The Return! Part 4 *The Return! Part 5 *Origin of Nega Ben Part 1 *Origin of Nega Ben Part 2 *Origin of Nega Ben Part 3 *Origin of Nega Ben Part 4 *Origin of Nega Ben Part 5 *Origin of Nega Ben Part 6 Trivia *Ben is a very cruel person who delights in torturing his victims. *He has a much higher IQ than Prime Ben and uses it well. *Very cunning strategist. *Loves chili fries but hates smoothies. *Conquered all the Milky Way Galaxy and soon plans to take the universe. *Nega Ben, unlike Prime Ben likes to keep his hair short and well trimmed. *Ben likes to keep trophies of his conquests and kills. Like for one: a Null Void Projector, a Tetramand arm, Albedo's Omnitrix copy, and even has a To'kustar skull. Which is actually his very own throne. *Thanks to all his time in space, Nega Ben can speak over a hundred or more alien languages. *Unlike Prime Ben, who removed the Omnitrix some time as a child, Nega Ben never did. *Due to the mutation in his DNA, if Nega Ben gets angry enough then his eyes will glow bright red. Nega Ben (Age 11).jpg|Nega Ben (10–11 years old) Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Timeline Villains Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Dimension 3 Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Null Void Prisoners